objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bubble Wand (BF1108/AzUrArInG)
|Row 2 title = Species |Row 2 info = Bubble Wand |Row 3 title = |Row 3 info = Everyone (expect enemies), mostly Baseball Cap (best friend, possibly love interest), Eraser (2nd best friend) Pen, P, Dress, Skirt, Planety (His side) and Anyone who hates Objects at War |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = Evil Leafy, Flower, Gum, Monsanto Logo's Alliance members, Magenta, OAW Cast (mostly Lava Lamp), mean people, Anyone who likes Objects at War, Meteoroid (one-sided), Gramophone (one-sided), Red Bubble Wand (one-sided), Law Book (one-sided), Í͏̶n̸̷͘a͡n̡͢͝i͘͠m̢͞a͝te ̸̕͘I̷͢n̨̛s҉̨a̢n̕͡it̷y͝ ̸́H̨a̴̧ţ͘͜e͠r̀ S҉i͜g̀ǹ͢͞, O̷b̨̡͘j̴e̵͏ct͟ ̀Wą̵l̛͢͝k͏͏ ̡I̷n̡ ́T̴ḩ́́ę̀ ͝҉P̕ar̡k͏̧ ̷͝H͘a͢t͞e̴r͏͏͢ ̧҉S̴͡i̶͟gņ͡, Banhanna Polaris Eeedtar, Germy, Deathstrokey, Green Evil Leafy, Evil Clover, Inverse Top Hat, Salad Dressing, Mad Box, Race Brakes, Kendama (for burning Baseball Cap), Hitler's Desk, 1918 Ford Model T, Red Popsicle, Red Ball, Bill (on Bill's side), her haters |Row 5 title = Color |Row 5 info = (Body) |Row 6 title = Age |Row 6 info = 11}} Bubble Wand (AKA: Blue Bubble Wand), labeled Objects At War's #1 Hater is an OC made by . Personality Bubble Wand has a very friendly, kind-hearted and also lovable personality. She is also very smart with an IQ of 235, especially for an 11 year old. But unfortunately for her, she hates Objects At War with a burning passion, due to this, she thinks anyone who merely likes Objects At War is mean. Despise being nice most of the time, she can get into a fiery temper sometimes, she can also be shy at times, and also a bit vengeful. Relationships Trivia * She is BrownFamily1108's favorite OC. * Her favorite food is Pizza that isn't topped with anchovies or broccoli. * Her least favorite object show off all time is Objects At War. Her second least favorite being the Object Show of Doom. ** Other shows that she hates include WOTO, Shape World, Random Object Battle Royale and Thingy War. * She was the hostess of Battle for The Grocery Store. * She is one of BrownFamily1108's Female OCs to have eyelashes, because BrownFamily1108 wanted to make her cute looking. * She is a contestant on Object Ultraverse, along with Quilt, Raspberry Fizz, Potion Flask and Domino, who are 4 different OCs made by BrownFamily1108. She is also the winner and main protagonist of Season 1. * She competes in Object Ronpa Murder/Mystery Camp, being played by her creator, BrownFamily1108. * She competes in UOF, being played by her creator, BrownFamily1108. * She has an evil twin. * She was an antagonist in Objects At War, because she loathes OAW. * Her attire, consisting a sky blue jacket, white shirt, light blue pleated miniskirt, white socks, and blue sneakers, was possibly the reason that Baseball Cap had a nosebleed at the beginning of Object University, but it is still unknown to this day. ** Her swimsuit is a dark blue bikini. * She is one of the many students who appeared in Object 3 in 1 School. * She was going to be a valleygirl, but the idea was flopped. * Her birthday is on March 22, the same birthday as her creator. Gallery blue-bubble-wand-clip-art-image-blue-bubble-wand-this-is-a-ODhYYv-clipart.png|Her body -18- Bubble Wand (Asset).png|Her new body Bubble_Wand_Pose.png|Her pose Bubble Wand Pose 2.png|Her secondary pose Bubble Wand New Pose.png BubbleWand-S3E13.png Bubble Wand Body.png Bubble Wand Hungry Pose.png|Hungry Bubble Wand (Her secondary pose, but with her tongue out) Bubble Wand (TBFDIWP).png|Bubble Wand's TBFDIWP Pose|link=The Battle For Dream Island Water Park! -20- Bubble Wand.png|Race to Reach the Roof Wiki Edition Design|link=Race to Reach the Roof Wikia Edition Bubble Wand Worried.png Dress, Bubble Wand and Skirt.png|Bubble Wand along with Dress and Skirt Happy Bubble Wand.png Sad Bubble Wand.png Angry Bubble Wand.png Scared Bubble Wand.png BUBWAND12 ywah.png 1, Bubble Wand.png Bubble Wand Pose November 2017.png Bubble Wand Pose2.png|Pufferfishmax's fanmade pose Object Ultraverse Episode 21 Thumbnail.png|Bubble Wand as she appears in the thumbnail of Object Ultraverse Episode 21. Bubble Wand and Bomb.png|Bubble Wand holding Bomb 1, Bubble Wand.png Bubble Wand Cute Pose.png Princess Bubble Wand.png Bubble Wand Hates Objects At War.png|Bubble Wand showing off her hatred of Objects at War Bubble Wand wearing Flower and Skirt.png Bubble Wand MLG.png|Bubble Wand as a MLG Gangster Bubble Wand Newer.png Gum vs Bubble Wand.png|Gum and Bubble Wand Bubble Wand's Most Hated Object Shows.png Bubble Wand and Green Rocky.png Bubble Wand Bubbles_In!.png Comission 4 (Bubble Wand).png -18- Bubble Wand (Asset).svg Sleeping Bubble Wand.png Bubble wand BOVI.jpeg|As a recommended chareacter in Battle on Volcanic Isle|link=Battle on Volcanic Isle Bubble Wand Rage.png 125. Bubble Wand.png Bubble Wand and Flower Grassy.png Bubble Wand AIR.png|Article Insanity Design Screenshot 2017-05-20 at 4.39.05 PM.png Pretteh.png Blau.png|TROTUNOC Design|link=TROTUNOC Rude Bubble Wand.png|Angry Bubble Wand IMG 1042.jpg OCESbokurei.png Bfbwandbuble.png Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:BrownFamily1108 Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Nice Category:White Pumpkin Haters Category:Fan Fiction Characters Category:Object Ultraverse Category:Friendly Category:Cute Category:Bubble Fans Category:Blue Raspberry Fans Category:MLG Fans Category:MLG Gangsters Category:Objects At War Haters Category:Monsanto Logo's Alliance's Haters Category:Monsanto Logo Haters Category:Evil Leafy Haters Category:MLG Comedian Category:MLG Comedians Category:UOF Category:Main Protagonist Category:Mature Category:Eyelashes Category:Tall Category:Awesome Category:Smart Category:Green Rocky's Alliance Category:Baseball Cap Fans Category:Extremely Likable Category:Extremely Awesome Category:Contestants Category:Hosts Category:American Characters Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Winner Category:Object University Category:Kind Category:Lava Lamp haters Category:Wife Category:Object University Characters Category:Cosmic Brownie Fans Category:Clipart Bodies Category:Adopted articles Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Pretty Category:Beautiful Category:Sexy Category:Neutral Over Blue Raspberry Category:5 Fans Category:Red Popsicle Haters Category:Green Rocky Fans Category:Flower Grassy Fans Category:Happy Category:Object High Category:Gum Haters Category:Deathstrokey Haters Category:Cool Category:Bill Haters Category:Bill Dislikers Category:Football Fans Category:Red Ball Haters Category:Very Nice